Sweet Revenge
by Demon Vampyre Goddess
Summary: What happens when Master O decides to have fun with Wufei? Send him on a mission to an all girl's school of course! Doctor J just happens to send Heero along for the ride too...Let the fun begin, eh? ^_^ (Crossdressing, yaoi, 1x5)
1. Chapter 1

As I promised my lovely reviewer Shella, I've started writing a  
humorous little ficlet revolved around Wufei in a schoolgirl  
uniform. ^__^  
  
Wufei: This is injustice! I refuse to allow this blatant  
disregard for honor to be published. *glare*  
  
DVG: It's too late Wu-bear, if people are reading this, then  
it's already been posted. *evil grin*  
  
Duo: Aw, c'mon Fei, this can't be any worse than what she's  
putting -me- through! Just be glad it isn't something to do with  
insanity, or being an alcoholic like Heero...the worse you've  
had so far was being a tortured vampire. But you got it good in  
the end in that story; you got to be human again. *nod*  
  
Wufei: *spluttering* But- still!!  
  
DVG: Oh be quiet Wufei...*whacks him*  
  
*ahem* Anywho...now for the mandatory crap.  
  
Warning: Crossdressing, bishie torture, gratuitous adult humor,  
heavy swearing (especially on Wufei's part), and eventual yaoi.  
Oh and did I forget to mention that this really has no plot  
whatsoever...it's all just to see Wufei in drag. ^__^  
  
Pairing: 1x5 (*shock* Yes, I said 1x5...my first ever 1x5 too,  
to be exact. Once again, for my Shella-chan! ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any rights to Gundam  
Wing or any other related stuff. I also do not own the concept  
of School Girl Wufei, this is just another insane fantasy being  
written to please my muses and lovely reviewers. I think that's  
it...  
  
Sweet Revenge  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
______________  
  
***  
  
Heero halted at the end of the staircase as his sharp ears  
picked up angry words being growled from the living room. It was  
Wufei, which was a bit surprising after being accustomed to how  
quiet the safe house had been the past couple of days. Duo was  
with Howard out on the Pacific getting upgrades on Deathscythe,  
and Quatre and Trowa were on a reconnaissance mission together.  
  
"-injustice, how am I supposed to do this! It's too suspicious,  
they're bound to discover my real identity, there is no way I  
can hide-"  
  
There was a pause in the ranting as if he were listening to  
another speaker and whoever it was did not calm him any.  
  
"'DO MY BEST'?! I won't be able to last a day! You must think  
I'm crazy to go against them! I refuse to do this, I've done  
some intolerable things for missions, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Preposterous!" A slam. "Stupid old fool, how in the hell am I  
supposed to do this...they're going to have me figured out in a  
heartbeat."  
  
Heero frowned slightly. He did not like the sound of Wufei's end  
of the conversation; he was way too emotional for this to be  
another normal mission. He entered the living room and found the  
Chinese pilot glaring darkly at the laptop sitting innocently on  
the battered coffee table in front of him.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
Wufei started at Heero's flat voice, having not heard him come  
in, but he hastily recovered himself and continued glowering.  
"Mission from O," he grumbled irritably.  
  
"Hn."  
  
He got up from the threadbare couch and walked past Heero  
towards the kitchen. "I'm going out to work on Nataku, I'll be  
leaving tomorrow for my...mission." A distasteful scowl fixed  
itself on his face as he went through the kitchen door that  
opened up into the woods behind the safe house where their  
Gundams were being concealed.  
  
Heero surveyed the kitchen door skeptically before he took  
Wufei's place on the couch and flipped up the laptop screen. He  
had left it on so that his mission data could finish downloading  
while he went to work on Shenlong. Skimming through, it seemed  
exactly like any other regular mission, seek and destroy a  
hidden OZ mobile suit factory. Master O had set up a fake  
identity at an academy called St. Rosemary's...the door in the  
kitchen opened and Heero silently put the top down and vanished  
into the hallway. As far as he could tell, there was nothing in  
the report that would give a reason for the furious outburst he  
had overheard.  
  
Turning on his own laptop, he entered St. Rosemary's Academy  
into his system files search and waited as the desired  
information loaded on his screen.  
  
As it did, Heero then knew why Wufei was so angry with Master O.  
  
St. Rosemary's Academy was an all girls' school.  
  
And for some odd reason, he found the image of Wufei in drag  
highly amusing.  
  
***  
  
Gods was he going to -kill- O for giving him such a degrading  
mission like this. It's one thing if the mad scientist had given  
him a horrible alias, but to enroll him into an all -girls'-  
school...That was low, even lower than Wufei could ever have  
imagined him going.  
  
It was too late to try and change schools now, being only hours  
away from the mission commencement, so he was stuck taking cover  
in a school full of WOMEN. How in the hell was he going to pull  
off looking like a half decent teenage girl?  
  
'I could always just not show up at the academy...it wouldn't be  
a first time that I've had to stay holed up in Nataku's cockpit  
for a few days,' Wufei thought ruefully. Yes, he could grab  
extra supplies from the safe house and stay in his Gundam for  
the duration of the mission; that definitely sounded a lot more  
bearable than the school...  
  
But it meant practically admitting that he didn't have enough  
guts to go through with a simple mission objective, and that  
would be an even worse blow to his pride then dressing as a girl  
for a couple of days.  
  
Either way he was screwed over.  
  
'Damn Master O...'  
  
Wufei returned to the safe house in a very foul mood as dusk  
approached and it was too dark to 'work' any more on Shenlong.  
  
And to make things worse, it appeared Duo had come back from  
Howard's earlier than anticipated.  
  
As the Asian entered the kitchen, slamming the door behind him,  
the braided pilot poked his head through the threshold to the  
living room with a big grin on his face. "Who shoved a stick up  
your ass today, 'Fei?"  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell."  
  
"Eh, some way to treat the messenger, geez...gotta a box here  
from O. He sent it to Howard's, so I got to come back early to  
give it you," Duo pointed into the den as he spoke.  
  
"You didn't open it, did you?" Wufei asked warily.  
  
"What? Me? Now why would I do something like that?" The innocent  
look was so fake that it only made him look even more  
mischievous as he threw an arm across the doorway, holding him  
back when he tried to push past. "Unless it's really  
embarrassing...'cause in that case, yes please, let me take a  
peek."  
  
Wufei glared daggers at Duo as he grinned back cheekily,  
swatting his arm away as he stalked into the living room.  
  
"Tch, so touchy, damn," he sniffed, walking off into the  
adjoining hallway to the stairs, leaving the Chinese teen alone.  
  
Scrutinizing the unobtrusive package laying beside his laptop on  
the coffee table, anyone else would have thought Wufei was  
staring at a bomb seconds away from exploding rather than an  
legitimate box containing a Catholic school girl uniform.  
Casting a suspicious glance to the hall (Duo could be quite the  
stealthy little bastard when he really wanted to), Wufei sifted  
through the contents as if he were handling glass, touching the  
offending garments just enough to get a good view of his  
impending torture. Where pleated skirts supposed to be -that-  
short?!  
  
But he had not seen the worst of it.  
  
Underneath the crisp white blouse, -short- plaid skirt, knee-  
high stockings, and blazer sat a black pair of Mary Janes and a  
bra with fake breasts already sewn inside.  
  
Oh gods was he going to MUTILATE Master O the next time they met  
face-to-face.  
  
***  
  
"Ne, Heero, what's got Wufei so uptight?" Duo asked slyly as he  
let himself into the Japanese teen's room. "Or at least more  
uptight than usual anyway."  
  
Heero shrugged indifferently. "Apparently he isn't too pleased  
with his new mission from Master O."  
  
"Well I coulda told you that," he rolled his eyes, flopping down  
on the bed. "The instant I said I had brought a package for him,  
he went nuts, asking me if I opened it. Dunno what the crackpot  
old guy sent him, but obviously it wasn't very good by the way  
he reacted."  
  
To his surprise, he got a derisive snort in reply.  
  
"You know, don't you? What is it? Is it really -that- bad?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why do I bother asking, I never get a straight answer..." Duo  
muttered under his breath, pushing himself up to his feet and  
walking out of the room with an impatient wave with his hands.  
  
A window flashed on the lower right side of the laptop screen as  
the braided pilot stomped out and Heero brought up the new  
message.  
  
Doctor J's face appeared on the screen. "New mission. O sent  
word to me of the mission his charge is currently preparing for  
and requested backup to follow him just in case. You know the  
drill." The message cut off, automatically deleting itself and  
clearing any traces of its existence from the hard drive.  
  
Heero shook his head, smirking slightly as he got up to gather  
the things he needed for the...interesting mission.  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! Another chapter, some more Wufei torture! *evil grin*  
  
I had -way- too much fun with this...especially how Wufei  
discovers Heero. *cackle* Let's just say it's an inspiration for  
another picture to draw!  
  
(Wufei is currently unable to defend himself at the moment,  
having read ahead to the aforementioned 'discovery')  
  
*ahem* Anyways! Reviews! ^_^  
  
Shella: Yes, you should feel special! All of this is purely  
reviewer appreciation, just think, a -whole- story dedicated to  
you. *nod* My lovely reviewers deserve the best. ^_^  
Anywho...yes, I'm trying to keep Wufei and Heero as much in  
character as possible, considering the (*ahem*) circumstances.  
Heero might seem a -touch- OOC towards the end of this chapter,  
but it's reasonable, nothing too drastic. And yes, a mission  
such as this is definitely more about dignity and pride instead  
of justice and injustice. And if you found the first chapter  
amusing...wait until Wufei's confrontation with Heero. *evil  
grin*  
  
Vuli: Aw, now I wouldn't say anything about my writing style  
being *perfect*...reasonably adequate, yes, but -perfect-...I  
dunno. ^^;;; Glad you're enjoying this!  
  
Kiarene: Yeah, this is going to be my first all out 1x5 pairing,  
and it's a pretty rare pairing at that. I think I've only read  
maybe one or two fics with 1x5, most the time I see 1x2x5, but  
not just plain 1x5. ^_^ So this is a nice challenge to keep me  
occupied. I'm trying my hardest to keep Heero and Wufei in  
character for this, though of course given the certain 'female'  
factors (*snicker*), there are going to have to be some subtle  
character tweaks. But I'm glad you're liking this so far! ^_^  
  
Duet Maxwell: Yes, very funny indeed. And you haven't seen  
nothing yet! *wicked cackle* Do have fun reading and don't hurt  
yourself too badly laughing. *wink*  
  
On with the show! ^_^  
  
***  
  
"Your credentials are extraordinary, Mister Yuy," the elderly  
nun smiled kindly. "I would be greatly honored to have you on  
our grounds staff, just bear in mind of the regulations I spoke  
of earlier, but other than that I welcome you into our faculty.  
Father Brown will waiting for you down at the stables."  
  
"Thank you," Heero nodded his head curtly, turning on his heel  
and exiting the office.  
  
Working as a stable hand and teacher assistant would give him  
the necessary anonymity and low profile needed for the mission.  
For one, he didn't have to suffer what Wufei would be going  
through, but mostly, he could stay out of the way and it would  
be much easier to just vanish than the annoying process of  
clearing his name from student records and utter existence when  
the mission was completed.  
  
Besides, it was mandatory for the students to have riding  
lessons, so it would be a front row seat to observe and laugh  
unseen at his fellow pilot's misery...to be able to discuss  
mission objectives with Wufei without calling attention to  
themselves.  
  
Yes, that's it, to discuss mission objectives.  
  
Heero shook his head as he walked out onto the grounds and  
headed towards the stables where he could see the man called  
Father Brown waiting for him.  
  
***  
  
Wufei stood uncomfortably in front of the elderly nun who had  
dismissed Heero moments before he entered. He could swear that  
she was seeing right through his female guise and made a point  
to not look straight into the woman's eyes as he tugged at the  
annoyingly short pleated skirt for the millionth time.  
  
"Welcome to St. Rosemary's Academy, Miss..." her gaze flicked  
down to the student folder on her desk as she smiled the same  
kind smile she had given Heero. "Miss Meilan Long. I am very  
pleased to have you as an addition to our humble school..."  
  
His thoughts began to drift as the nun went on with a greeting  
speech much like any other that he had heard countless times  
before, continuing his homicidal cycle against Master O as he  
fought the urge to pull his loose hair back into a tight  
ponytail.  
  
"...the student guide packet should inform you of our rules and  
how we expect our girls to conduct themselves..."  
  
Wufei mechanically reached a hand forward to accept the packet  
of papers the Sister held out to him.  
  
"...and if you have any questions or problems, one of the  
students will gladly assist you and you are free to come into my  
office at any time. -Do- you have any questions, Miss Long? You  
have been awfully quiet."  
  
"No, Headmistress, I have no questions," he answered  
automatically, though the high pitch of his voice caused by the  
distorter caught him slightly off guard for a split second.  
  
"Very well," another kind smile, "Then head on down to  
breakfast, there you should find someone to show you around to  
your lessons."  
  
Wufei began to bow out of habit, only to remember part way  
through that girls here were more likely to curtsey and not bow  
in respect to their elders like as girls in China did.  
  
Oh well, at least he was following the customs of -somewhere-,  
and his transcripts -did- say he transferred from Beijing.  
  
As soon as he left, Wufei irritably tugged at the impossible  
skirt -again- and held it down since there was no one around to  
see. 'Stay DOWN...' he threatened mentally, his scowl fixating  
itself on his features. Today was going to be the worst day he  
will ever have, he decided grimly, and he doubted if anything  
could make it any worse.  
  
If he only knew...  
  
By lunchtime, his fellow female students should have been  
thanking their lucky stars that Chang Wufei did not have a  
weapon of any sort within reach.  
  
'All they do is prattle on about their appearance, boys, and  
money...' he grit his teeth. 'They're even more of a nightmare  
than being confined in a room with Maxwell! -He- at least shows  
signs of intelligence!'  
  
Out of those three subjects, the current topic under discussion  
was subject two: boys.  
  
Apparently, there was a new stable hand that had arrived that  
same morning and he was supposedly 'handsome and very intense'.  
  
The girl who had been showing Wufei to their classes, he vaguely  
remembered her name being some sort of flower, turned to him  
suddenly. "We should be getting a good look at him after lunch,  
Meilan," she said ecstatically. "That's when we have riding  
lessons."  
  
"Great..." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I can't wait."  
  
"Don't sound so enthusiastic," she frowned.  
  
"What's the point when you're enthusiastic enough for the both  
of us?" Wufei muttered darkly.  
  
"You're never going to make any friends with an attitude like  
that."  
  
"Who says I want friends?" he asked smoothly. 'All I really want  
right now is to tear these clothes right off and scream like  
mad...' He had long given up on trying to keep the skirt down  
and had resigned himself to wallowing in the migraine that was  
beginning to form.  
  
The conversation was getting far too serious for her taste, so  
she continued on about the guy they were all gossiping about.  
"Well anyway, Victoria told me that he doesn't talk to anyone,  
he barely even speaks with the riding coach unless it's  
absolutely necessary."  
  
People were starting to file out for classes again and Wufei  
took that opportunity to leave the chattering girl at the table  
to get some peace and quiet as he walked by himself out to the  
stables. Most of his classmates were already out there waiting,  
obviously wanting to see if the rumor about the stable hand was  
true, so he veered off into the stalls to avoid the mass of  
twittering idiots...only to run headlong into Heero and land in  
a heap on the dirt path.  
  
Stupid Mary Janes.  
  
"-Wufei-?" Heero stared incredulously at his nearly  
unrecognizable Chinese partner as his onyx gaze shot up at the  
sound of his name, his eyes wide as saucers in horror.  
  
Sprawled out on the ground with knees drawn together rather  
awkwardly as one hand pressed the front of his pleated skirt in  
between his thighs and the other hand raked back through his  
loose black hair, Wufei went beet red at his undignified  
position but still managed to muster up a glare to shoot at  
Heero. [1]  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here Yuy?" he hissed venomously,  
though to his painfully evident embarrassment, his hiss sounded  
more like exasperated wail through the voice distorter.  
  
"I...uh...mission," Heero cleared his throat roughly, adverting  
his stare. "J sent me here, O had requested backup. Wasn't it in  
your information?"  
  
"No it wasn't," Wufei growled. "Now are you going to help me up  
or are you going to let me sit here in the dirt looking like a  
stupid gawking girl?"  
  
"Maybe I should just leave you there," he said, shrugging. "Your  
classmates have already seen you anyways."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Heero gave a small smirk as he held a hand out to Wufei, pulling  
him to his feet as the group of giggling girls dressed in their  
riding gear slipped past them, shooting them suggestive glances  
as they went. The Asian looked as if he wanted to disappear  
right then and there, the crimson blush creeping back into his  
face.  
  
"Great, just great...Thanks for the warning," Wufei added  
derisively, dusting off his clothes with aggravated swipes.  
  
"Any time."  
  
"And I wonder why Maxwell calls you a bastard," he grumbled,  
blowing strands of hair out his eyes as he folded his arms self-  
consciously over his chest. 'Master O is going to die a -slow-,  
-painful- death...'  
  
"Miss Long!" Wufei jumped as Father Brown walked up with a  
displeased frown. "Why haven't you changed into your riding gear  
yet?"  
  
"Er...I don't have any..." he answered truthfully, praying to  
the gods that he wasn't still blushing furiously.  
  
Father Brown's frown immediately switched to a smile. "Ah well,  
we have spares for that. Who was it that was showing you around  
today? Rose? Have her take you to the locker room and she'll get  
you fitted out."  
  
Wufei nodded mutely, letting out the breath he had been holding  
as he headed off in search for the annoying girl. He thought he  
had overheard him swearing or was going to tell him off for  
talking to Heero...The first day wasn't even over and he was  
already causing trouble.  
  
That was definitely a bad omen of things to come for sure.  
  
The second he stepped out of the stables, Wufei was jumped not  
only by Rose (he -knew- her name was some sort of flower), but  
by seemingly the whole female population that attended the  
academy.  
  
He could do nothing but stand rooted to the spot as the hormone-  
crazed questioning crashed down on him in full force.  
  
'Oh dear gods, save me from the madness...'  
  
***  
  
Heero watched in amusement as Wufei came hurtling into the barn  
at top speed at the end of the lesson, not stopping until he  
well hidden behind the Japanese teen, peering anxiously over his  
shoulder through the curtain of wild black hair.  
  
"They're not coming after me, are they? Please tell me they've  
all gone off to the locker room," he whispered frantically.  
  
"Yes Wufei, they have all gone off to the locker room," Heero  
said shortly, prying his iron grip from his shoulders and  
turning around to face him. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"As soon as I walked out they -attacked- me," Wufei groaned  
pitifully. "Apparently, they think we're going to get 'together'  
or some ridiculous notion like that, kept asking me if I found  
out anything about you, and repeatedly let me know that they  
would make sure that no one would uncover our 'romance'...it was  
a nightmare."  
  
Heero barely suppressed his snicker with a snort at the account  
of his suffering. "It -would- be a lot easier for the mission if  
we let them continue believing that. They wouldn't question you  
if someone happened to see you leaving the dormitory at night."  
  
"Oh yes, -anything- for the mission. What about my -dignity-?"  
Wufei snapped waspishly. "Isn't THIS-" he indicated the sudden  
growth of chest under his riding jacket, the voice distorter,  
and let down hair. "-bad enough of a blow to my pride?!"  
  
That did it. The Perfect Soldier Heero Yuy snickered. Although  
brief and quiet, it was without a doubt a snicker.  
  
Wufei looked murderous. "I'm glad you find this so entertaining.  
Now, if you excuse me, I have to get changed and get to class  
before those blithering idiots concoct some wild fantasy about  
what I've been doing in here with you." He stalked off,  
muttering darkly under his breath as he went.  
  
***  
  
[1] You would have to be -insane- to not want to see that. And  
it's also a lovely inspiration for another picture to draw...Ah,  
if only I had a scanner to show you all...^_^  
  
I must be off to immerse myself in the angsty-ness of Duo's mind  
for the next chapter of 'Imaginary', I have most of it  
completed, I just got so angsty while writing it I had to take a  
break and this chapter was the product of my break. ^^;; So if  
any were wondering about the oddness, that explains it.  
*sweatdrop* 


	3. Chapter 3

Another day, another chapter...and more Wufei torture!! Buwaha.  
^_^;;  
  
I had fun with this chapter...though considering most of it was  
written at three in the morning after many Starbucks vanilla  
lattes, most of it was rather incoherent until I went through  
and re-read it and fixed my overly-caffeinated blunders.  
*sweatdrop* And the next chapter to 'Imaginary' is also soon to  
follow (probably tomorrow, especially if I go on another  
Starbucks fix), it's nice and angst-full so far and I haven't  
even gotten them back to see Duo yet. ^^;;  
  
*ahem* But yes, I do believe you all with thoroughly enjoy  
reading this chapter almost as much as I did writing it. ^__^ We  
get to the meaning behind the title...Buwaha, poor, poor  
Heero...  
  
Reviews! *pout* I think during ff.net's technical difficulties a  
few days ago I lost a few reviews, but that's okay, I'll just  
reply to the two that I got remaining. ^_^  
  
Vic: Lol, well Heero's going to have to be more worried about  
Wufei getting -him-, rather than Wufei being jumped by all the  
girls. *grin* But of course, you'll just have to read this  
chapter to understand what I'm taking about. *purr* Revenge is  
sweet. Glad you're enjoying this! ^_^  
  
Scarlettrose: Well here we go, I'm continuing. ^_^  
  
On with the show!  
  
***  
  
The second his dormitory room door shut behind him and was  
securely locked that night, Wufei practically tore off the  
mortally offending uniform and excruciatingly vexatious feminine  
undergarment (AKA: the foul bra). His immense relief was  
displayed by a heavy sigh as his familiar blue tank top and  
loose white pants replaced the torture devices.  
  
Now, to find his rubber band...  
  
Wufei's search for the elastic tie was so absorbed that he  
didn't hear the soft click of his window being opened behind him  
and Heero climbing in.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
He whirled around instantly, ready to pounce at the intruder.  
"Gods, Yuy! Can't you at least say 'Hn' and let me know you're  
here?" Wufei said exasperatingly, his defensive stance relaxing.  
  
"That's your problem for not being alert," Heero pointed out  
flatly. "I could have been an OZ spy and been able to kill you  
before you even noticed."  
  
"And I would have thanked you highly," he replied irritably,  
finding his rubber band in plain sight on the nightstand, much  
to his disdain, and pulling his hair back in its customary  
ponytail. "Anything to keep me from having to relive another day  
like today."  
  
"And here I thought you were enjoying yourself," Heero smirked  
slightly.  
  
Wufei glowered darkly. "So have you inspected that base yet?" he  
said, blatantly changing the subject.  
  
"Briefly. It's a standard operation, it shouldn't take us long  
to infiltrate and eliminate it," he replied brusquely, all  
former banter dropped immediately. "They manufacture Leo and  
Taurus suits, so we are going to have be cautious with it being  
so close to the school and civilians. A mobile suit battle will  
have to be taken into consideration, but we must try to avoid it  
if possible."  
  
"We could always shift the fight more towards the mountains, if  
we have to go in battle. There's less chance of civilian  
casualties that way," Wufei added.  
  
Heero nodded in assent. "I'm going in tonight to do more  
surveillance, so we'll have a better layout of the base and the  
surrounding area."  
  
"And I'm supposed to sit here and do nothing? I think you forget  
that this was originally -my- mission."  
  
There was a loud knock at his door. "Meilan! Are you in there?  
It's Rose!"  
  
"I know that. It would be conspicuous if both of us went, I'll  
go tonight and if I get caught, then you're still free to  
complete the objectives," Heero's eyes glanced over at the  
threshold. "Besides, it seems like you have a guest." He  
observed as Wufei scrambled to the pile of discarded clothes on  
the floor, throwing the bra onto the bed as he stripped off his  
tank top and pants.  
  
"Toss me the bathrobe then get out here!" he hissed, picking up  
the voice distorter from the nightstand and hooking it around  
his throat.  
  
Heero complied with something that looked suspiciously like a  
smirk on his face and jumped onto the windowsill, lowering  
himself soundlessly down out of sight.  
  
Wufei growled as he put on the offending undergarment once more  
and stuffed his arms into the burgundy bathrobe, pulling out his  
ponytail holder as he hurried into the main room. "I'm coming!"  
He opened the door, tying the belt tightly around his waist as  
he forced a smile. "Sorry, you caught me just as I was about to  
take a shower."  
  
"Oh!" Rose blinked innocently. "I was checking to see how you  
were doing, you left dinner so early that I didn't get a chance  
to ask."  
  
"Ah, I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Wufei smiled forcibly  
again, his jaw slightly clenched.  
  
"Okay..." She looked doubtful, but shrugged nonetheless. "Well,  
I'm in the room next to you if you need anything."  
  
"I'll remember that if I ever do..." '...which isn't very  
likely.'  
  
"All right, I'll see you in the morning then!" Rose beamed  
brightly and headed off down the corridor.  
  
"Great..." Wufei shut the door, rubbing his face roughly as he  
went back into the bedroom and secured the window after checking  
to be sure Heero was gone.  
  
***  
  
The next day found Wufei in a very foul mood indeed.  
  
Everything was running relatively fine until after lunch when  
all the girls broke into fits of giggles as they headed towards  
the stables' locker room to change, shooting him curious looks.  
  
'If I wasn't on a mission, I would strangle each and every one  
of them with my bare hands...' Wufei thought irritably, the  
incident in the stalls with Heero certainly not forgotten. The  
only highlight of the class period's imminent hell was that he  
was going to get information on said mission and, as comical as  
it sounded, that he got to ditch the skirt for riding pants.  
  
When Wufei emerged from the locker room, completely surrounded  
by the twittering group of females, he spotted Heero leaning  
against the whitewashed fence enclosure a few feet away from  
Father Brown. 'Well, he's alive and doesn't seem injured. I  
suppose I should take that as a good sign,' he mused cynically.  
  
The cluster of giggling girls broke apart as they went into the  
stalls to get their horses, leaving him standing alone in the  
threshold. Wufei glanced over at Heero, catching his gaze and  
indicated the barn with a slight jerk of his head, then added  
with a coy smile, "Mister Yuy, could you help me with the  
saddle?"  
  
Couldn't have the priest becoming suspicious of them, could  
they?  
  
Heero pushed himself off the fence and walked over, his  
expression etched with amusement as Wufei narrowed his eyes  
darkly. "Honestly Wufei, I think you -are- enjoying this."  
  
"Enjoying this? I'll be damned before I ever pull an act like  
that again..." he scowled. "...So how did it go last night?"  
  
"I obtained blueprints of the base and the manufacturing plant  
for the suits, we can get this over with easily if we split and  
have one take the base and the other take the factory." Heero  
answered shortly, his words slipping smoothly from English to  
Japanese as he warily surveyed the girls exiting the stalls with  
their horses as they went past, smiling suggestively at the two  
Asians.  
  
"Sounds fine to me," Wufei nodded, openly ignoring the  
insinuating grins by focusing his attention on fitting the bit  
into the horse's mouth as Heero knelt and finished with the  
saddle.  
  
He stood, brushing dust off his faded blue jeans as Father Brown  
entered the barn, ushering the students out. "You should be fine  
now Meilan, just remember how I did it and you won't have any  
problems," Heero said curtly, though a small smirk tugged at the  
corners of his lips as he turned around and left.  
  
The imminent hell was made reality when Wufei had to join the  
chattering class. The highly lethal glare he had on his face  
promising great pain and agony if he was bothered didn't seem to  
faze them at all as he got grilled about his nonexistent 'love  
life'.  
  
It didn't help that Heero just stood over by the fence watching  
the unfolding scene in mild amusement and that his amusement was  
misinterpreted as affection.  
  
Ignorant females.  
  
Certainly not for the first, or the last, time, Wufei swore he  
was going to make Master O die a slow, painful death if he ever  
survived this mission.  
  
Heero was going to regret having mentioned that their  
relationship would be a good cover for them, because Wufei was  
more than willing to put the Wing pilot through some torture of  
his own, he wasn't about to suffer by himself while he sat back  
and laughed. Suddenly, his homicidal glower broke into an  
equally disturbing smile as the lesson finished and they headed  
back towards the stables.  
  
Oh yes, Heero was going to -seriously- regret his mistake.  
  
After he changed, and for once not cursing the skirt into  
oblivion in his plotting for revenge, Wufei pulled Rose aside.  
"Watch for Father Brown, will you? I'm going to go have a little  
'chat' with Yuy before we have to leave."  
  
"Sure, but be quick about it because we only have a few  
minutes."  
  
"Thanks," his smile widened even more; he could have put the  
Cheshire Cat to shame with its wickedness.  
  
As he went out, the whole locker room erupted in eager whispers  
and he had a feeling they were all trying to spy unnoticed  
around the corner. 'Let them watch, they got to see me looking  
like a fool, I can pay back the favor...'  
  
Heero had his back to him while hanging up bridles when Wufei  
silently approached and slid his hands over his shoulders,  
turning him around roughly and pinning him against the wall.  
  
"Wufei? What are you-" His Prussian gaze went wide in  
realization as he abruptly lunged forward and kissed him hard.  
  
"I'll see you later tonight, out by Nataku, right? We still have  
things to discuss," Wufei smirked at Heero's utterly shocked  
expression as he walked off without another word.  
  
Revenge is sweet.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 4

*melts into a little fangirl puddle* I don't know what came over  
me while writing this chapter, but I was attacked by the  
romantic sappy muses...o.o;;; I was going to have Heero do  
something in retaliation to Wufei's little 'revenge' but it  
turned to be something entirely different. *shakes head* I must  
be being punished for my newest fic 'Fatal Asphyxiation'...  
  
But oh well! Now I'm off to...Reviews! ^_^  
  
Scarlettrose: ^_^ It's gonna get a lot more fun to read...  
  
Rct the deku nut: I'm glad you think my insane musing is good! I  
thought it was enough just to imagine it too, then my lovely  
reviewer Shella got me into actually writing it out. ^_^ I  
started drawing pictures for it and Wufei's fate was sealed!  
*cackle* Enjoy!  
  
Dark Ice: I have no sympathy for Wufei either, I don't have  
problems with skirts or anything (I hardly wear them!  
*sweatdrop* I always wear big guy pants...), though it has been  
a blast putting Wufei through some of our feminine torment.  
*grin* Teach him to call us 'weak onnas', now won't it?  
  
Jalee: I am burning! ^_^ From laughing so hard as I write that  
is. *wink* I love giving Wufei a little mean streak ever once  
and a while, and I just couldn't help myself in letting him have  
revenge on Heero. *snicker* Hope you enjoy this chapter as much  
as the last ones! ^_^  
  
Canyon: Yes, revenge is very sweet. ^_^ I get kinda romantic-y  
towards the end of this chapter, but don't worry, it only means  
that the hilarity will kick in double as much in the next  
chapter! *evil grin*  
  
P-chan: ^_^ Glad you're liking it so far! I'm going to be  
bringing out more of Wufei's little evil side soon, I have too  
much fun writing it. ^_^ Have fun reading!  
  
*dun dun dun* Now on with the show...  
  
***  
  
Heero stood in a small clearing a few yards away from where  
Shenlong knelt, camouflaged underneath the trees' foliage,  
waiting for the Gundam's pilot to show himself. He had been a  
bit apprehensive at first about complying with his Chinese  
partner's request; though after the little display earlier that  
day in the barn when he surely knew the whole class was watching  
them, who wouldn't be a bit apprehensive?  
  
Of course, now that he thought about it, Heero had brought that  
onto himself. He -had- suggested they just follow the rumors and  
pretend to be dating secretly.  
  
But still...Wufei had looked like he had almost -liked- kissing  
him, unless it had been him relishing the shock he had gotten in  
response.  
  
Yes, that sounded more like him, basking in the fact that he had  
caught Heero off guard and had paid him back for the  
embarrassment of the day before when they had run into each  
other on the path. Heero had to admit though, Wufei was  
certainly playing his part very well in spite of the role of  
being a teenage girl.  
  
'He's also a good kisser...'  
  
As that last opinion went through his mind, the person in  
mention came into the clearing, all feminine attire gone and his  
black hair pulled back once more.  
  
"Good, you came. I was afraid I might have scared you off  
earlier," Wufei greeted amusedly, obviously in a very favorable  
mood.  
  
"A bit surprised, yes. Scared? I highly doubt you could ever  
scare me," Heero snorted, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Only a bit? I should think it was more  
than that by the way you were gaping like a fish out of water."  
His onyx gaze glittered in concealed satisfaction as Wufei  
headed off in the direction of Shenlong.  
  
"Well what would you have done if I had just come out of nowhere  
and kissed you like that?" He replied shortly, following him  
into the woods.  
  
"Something a lot more dignified than your response, that's for  
sure...now correct me if I'm wrong, but who was it that told me  
I should have been alert just last night? You should have heard  
me coming a mile away."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes irritably at the Chinese pilot as he  
lifted himself up onto the hatchway and entered the codes to  
open the airlock to the cockpit. He climbed up after him and sat  
in the entry, holding out a disk. "This has all the information  
on it, I downloaded it through Wing's system so it can only be  
viewed in our Gundams."  
  
Wufei nodded heedfully as the data loaded onto the screens,  
showing building schematics and the base's full ground layout.  
"Yes, this should all go smoothly if we split," he said finally,  
scanning the blue prints thoughtfully. He chanced a glimpse over  
at Heero, whose unreadable gaze was on the screens perusing the  
graphs and already forming a battle plan, as his mind wandered  
from the mission to their pervious conversation. How had Heero  
really felt about his blatantly out of character move in the  
stables?  
  
Surely it had to have been a -little- more than just 'a bit  
surprised' by the expression on his face, but the way he was  
acting now it was as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Wufei had expected him to at least threaten to add a few more  
holes in his body via his gun if he ever attempted it again,  
though getting only the irritated query of how he would have  
responded if the positions had been switched made him  
suspicious.  
  
For a while, they discussed various other tactical procedures  
until finally agreeing on few more days' reconnaissance work as  
a precaution before they make a concrete plan of attack.  
  
"We should return to the school before anyone notices our  
absence," Heero remarked flatly, pushing himself to his feet and  
standing at the edge of the hatchway, looking up at the patches  
of night sky visible between the trees. "It's almost dawn."  
  
"Almost dawn?" Wufei repeated, incredulity seeping into his  
voice as he quickly shut down Shenlong's systems and joined  
Heero out on the hatchway, securing the airlock behind him. They  
couldn't have been out here that long, could they? It felt only  
as if they had only been talking for an hour or so, not an  
entire evening. "Are you sure?"  
  
Heero made a noncommittal noise as he jumped down to the soft  
ground below and Wufei sighed impatiently, folding his arms  
across his chest as he glared at the Japanese pilot. "A simple  
'yes' or 'no' would be considerably nicer than a grunt, Yuy."  
  
"What, are you my mother now?"  
  
Wufei's onyx eyes narrowed dangerously to tiny slits as Heero  
smirked up at him. "Are you -mocking- me?"  
  
"Of course not. I was merely pointing out the truth in how much  
you sounded like someone's mother when you said that."  
  
With a low growl, he leapt down from the hatchway and tackled  
Heero into the tall grass, pinning him just as he had against  
the wall, though with his knees planted firmly to the ground on  
both sides of his waist instead of standing. Raven tendrils  
slipped from his loosely tied ponytail, falling into his face as  
he glowered at the Prussian-eyed teen's smirk.  
  
"Go ahead, mock me again," Wufei demanded scathingly.  
  
"I would have to be stupid to do that when you clearly have the  
upper hand at the moment," Heero replied dryly.  
  
"I'm hardly holding you back, we both know you could toss me  
right off and do as you please," he sniffed.  
  
"You're right."  
  
In a single fluid motion, Heero had switched their positions so  
that he was on top and Wufei was the one pinned down into the  
grass, narrowed eyes going briefly wide at being caught unaware.  
He had only been jesting, he didn't think he would have taken  
his banter seriously.  
  
"Lowering my pride further, are you, Yuy?" Wufei asked  
sarcastically, hastily trying to recompose himself. "It was  
hardly necessary to prove my point."  
  
An equally caustic 'Do you always complain this much?' began to  
form on the tip of Heero's tongue, but as it did, his brain also  
belatedly registered the -very- close proximity barely  
separating them and an odd burning sensation coursed through his  
limbs. It drowned all other thought out of his mind except for  
that he was leaning in, obliterating any space left between  
himself and Wufei's flushing face...  
  
Kissing him.  
  
Never had he felt like this before, there was nothing in all his  
years of training and conditioning that could describe it. In  
his confusion, Heero didn't even think about the fact that the  
person he was feeling this for was a fellow Gundam pilot and  
warrior, another boy... only that he wasn't being resisted.  
  
And he had no idea how to make the unfamiliar sensation go away  
like he could make any other foolish emotions.  
  
Now the need for oxygen on the other hand...-that- certainly is  
powerful enough to sate it long enough to be able to fill the  
lungs with an appropriate amount of air.  
  
Heero pulled back, breathing heavily, concern filtering into his  
gaze while his guard was still down as he looked down at Wufei,  
who didn't seem to be moving at all beneath him in his stupor.  
  
"Wufei?" he asked tentatively, his normally monotone voice  
sounding incredibly like the unsure teenager he really was at  
the moment.  
  
Suddenly, the Chinese pilot started laughing, though it wasn't  
derisive or biting, it was rich and smooth with genuine mirth  
and his shell-shocked body came back to life under Heero's  
touch, shaking with his laughter.  
  
"I have to admit, my response was no where near as dignified as  
yours was yesterday, now was it?" he gasped almost painfully as  
his chuckling subsided.  
  
Heero appeared mildly perplexed in his daze before the remark  
finally sank in and he allowed a small smile as he got up,  
helping Wufei to his feet. "That's what you get for being so  
full of yourself...now let's return to the school -for real-  
this time."  
  
Wufei's face was still stained crimson as brushed off his  
clothes and combed broken blades of grass from his hair as they  
wove their way through the trees towards the academy in timid  
silence, adverting their glances at everything but each other.  
  
Today was going to be a -very- long day.  
  
***  
  
*whew* Did everyone live through that sappy moment? Dunno what  
could have possibly come over me when writing that...*shakes  
head disbelievingly* But now I'm off to work on the next chapter  
of torment!  
  
Click! Review! Flame! Just remember, all flames will be laughed  
at and greatly enjoyed by the authoress...^_~ 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm profusely sorry to say that this might be my last update for  
about two weeks. *sigh* I've got bits a pieces done on chapters  
for 'Imaginary' and 'Fatal Asphyxiation', but I'm using my fic-  
writing time for my summer work for school. I have two weeks to  
read three books and write journals on them and finish two art  
portfolios, so I doubt if I'm going to have time to write. So  
please be patient! As soon as I get the work done, then the new  
chapters will be posted ASAP. ^_^;;  
  
Reviews! ^_^  
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight: Thankies! ^__^  
  
Jalee: *evil grin* There's some insinuations in this chapter  
about who's beginning to come to terms with his feelings first.  
^__^ (As if the last one wasn't helpful enough.*wink*) Though I  
must say, Wufei's take on everything is -certainly- highly  
amusing. *snickers* Enjoy!  
  
Avenged Suffering: Unfortunately, like it says up there- *points  
up* -and I've already told you at the WufeiDuoYaoiML, I won't be  
able to update until I get all this work out of the way, the  
only reason this is going up is because I was hit by a bout of  
insomnia and was only allowed to sleep until after I wrote this  
chapter. *sweatdrop* So if it's weird, you know why. O.o;; I'm  
-trying- to keep Wufei and Heero in character, but with a story  
like this, slight OOC moments are bound to happen. ^_^ But  
nothing too painfully OOC of course. I would hurt me more to  
write than for the reviewers to read. . Anywho, read and  
enjoy! ^_^  
  
Dark Ice: You must remember, even though they're Gundam pilots,  
their allowed to have raging teenage hormones that make them do  
odd things in close situations like that. ^_^ Trust me, -I've-  
done some pretty odd things, so needless to say, I didn't think  
Heero was going overboard with his impulsiveness at all. *shrug*  
But that's just me. Besides, Wufei considered it pay back for  
his kiss in the barn. ^_^ Whether it was or not is left  
untold...Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Vic: Don't worry! I totally understand about the schoolwork!  
*glares evilly at her own work that's keeping her from updating  
her stories* If you thought that revenge backfire was good, wait  
until the chapter after this, when Wufei seeks revenge  
again...*purrs contentedly* yaoi, yaoi, oh wonderful yaoi...Read  
and enjoy! ^_^  
  
CJ: I'm glad you're liking my insane musing! ^_^ Of course Wufei  
took it as revenge, though whether it actually was or not...^_^  
I love making Heero a bit of a softy underneath that Perfect  
Soldier exterior. *evil grin* Happy reading! ^_^  
  
Vuli: *blinks* Yeah, who could've known there was still some sap  
left in my well of angst and suffering? ^_^;;; I think there's  
just enough left for another sugar-coated sap scene within the  
next chapter or two...^_^  
  
Canyon: Mreh...Wufei took that kiss as pay back to his own  
revenge, not as an actual sign of affection. *blinks* Though I  
did make it rather steamy and romantic now, didn't I? ^__^ Just  
leave it to Wufei's naïveté in things involving romance to make  
him consider it revenge instead of real. *shrug* either way,  
it's gonna get real to him -very- soon though. ^__^  
  
Madisonne: LOL! I love your review! That made me literally laugh  
out loud (and my mom looked at me like I was crazy...) So ya  
lived through Sappy Moment #1, ne? ^_^ Kudos! Sappy Moment #2  
should be along within the next chapter or so...*hint hint* So  
be prepared. ^_^  
  
Songbirdjen: Yes, I know, I'm all for 2x5-ships too, I just  
thought I'd flex my creative writing as a favor for one of my  
buddies and it's turned into this twisted piece of saccharine  
fluff. ^_^;; Of course, Wufei in drag...I totally agree with  
your 'thought provoking' statement on that one, even if I didn't  
write this, I would've been tempted to write something just to  
have Wufei in drag. *wicked grin* I'm such a hentai  
sometimes...But I'm glad you're enjoying this! ^_^  
  
Hotaru: Yaay! ^_^ I'm glad you like it so far! Here's a new  
chapter to sink your teeth into. ^_~  
  
Shella: Haha, don't worry, I make it a habit to make up my own  
words, so over-saccharisation it is then! ^__^ But yes, I  
totally agree on the teenage boy thing. *nod* As I said to  
somebody up there in my review replies...I think it was Dark  
Ice...just because they're Gundam pilots doesn't mean they can't  
have moments of raging teenage hormones! ^__^ Nothing is ever  
logical, or sensible for that matter, when it comes to raging  
hormones. *sagely nod* I lost all sympathy for Wufei after the  
moment he ran into Heero in that oh-so-lovely position of his,  
though I certainly agree that Master O should be tortured to no  
end, but I'm enjoying Wufei's torment just as much. *evil grin*  
But I do understand where you're coming from about the writing  
techniques. I'm just so used to writing nothing but complicated,  
angsty stuff, it's kinda hard to break the habit, you know?  
*sweatdrop* I tried keeping lighter in this chapter, so tell me  
is you see any difference at all, cause I know I tried, but  
whether or not it actually shows is a whole different story.  
^_^;;; I believe I managed to keep it far less complex than my  
angsty stuff, but of course, my thought process is all complex  
and jumbled, so who knows? O.o;; But anywho, I hope you enjoy!  
^_~  
  
Smiley-person: Actually, that scene would've been considered a  
lime, cause lemon is the all-out sex stuff. ^_^; Though a lemon  
is certainly along the way...*hentai grin*  
  
KitsuneDewAddict: I'm glad you're loving this fic! ^_^ There is  
plenty more Wufei-torture to go around. ^_^  
  
Mynona Suo: I ride the 2x5 ship too, I started doing this fic  
for my reviewer Shella-chan, and she wanted a 1x5, so I'm  
writing it as 1x5. It's actually a lot easier than I thought it  
was going to be, considering I've stuck to 2x5 and 3x4 for the  
longest time. ^_^;; I recently got the Complete Operations  
Gundam Wing DVD Box Set , so I get to watch it over and over and  
over. *purrs* As for another Imaginary though...the next chapter  
might be a while, cause I'm going to be busy, but it'll be  
coming along soon. ^_^ But anywho, read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
I think that's everybody...so on with the fic! ^_^  
  
***  
  
Wufei had barely gotten dressed in his uniform when someone  
started knocking on his dormitory door. He hurriedly hooked on  
the choker, cursing as it got tangled in his hair, before  
yelling out a flustered "Come in!"  
  
The door opened cautiously and Rose entered, watching the Asian  
amusedly as he fumbled blindly with the ensnared clasp. "You're  
only making it worse Meilan, hold still," she easily remedied  
the problem and stepped away.  
  
"Thanks," he scooped up the knee-high stockings and Mary Janes  
from the floor, pulling them on rather haphazardly. You would  
think after two days of putting those Gods-forsaken things on  
that he would be able to do it without effort, but Mary Janes  
were a lot more complicated than his normal slid-on shoes.  
Though they were certainly easier to deal with than a bra.  
  
Damn O.  
  
"I saw you with Heero."  
  
Wufei nearly fell off the edge of the four poster bed in shock.  
If she had seen him climbing out of the window... "Y- you saw  
us? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Yesterday in the barn, silly! What do you think I meant?" Rose  
asked slyly.  
  
"Ah- nothing, nothing, don't worry about it," he amended  
hastily, feeling his face go hot.  
  
Gods, what was wrong with him? Acting like one of those stupid  
onnas over the fact that she had seen them, even though he had  
known that practically the whole locker room of girls had.  
  
"You had told me to watch out for Father Brown so you could  
'chat', I -had- to go find out what you were really up to," she  
continued airily, grinning at his brilliant crimson blush. "I  
think that had to have been the most emotion I've seen on his  
face yet."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Wufei focused on not glowing like red  
light bulb as he gathered his books and headed to the door. He  
wished Rose would just wander off and find some other girl to  
gossip with. He had no clue how to handle such trivial things  
that females talked about, he was a scholar and warrior, not  
some courtship connoisseur.  
  
'I swear there will be no end to the punishment I'm going to  
give O for this,' Wufei thought darkly, refusing to meet Rose's  
appraising scrutiny.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About -Heero-," she said impatiently. "So are you two going to  
get together?"  
  
"There's nothing to 'do', and -no- we're not," Wufei answered  
shortly.  
  
"Why not? If your afraid of getting caught, that's nothing to  
worry about, we get away with a lot of things without being  
caught," Rose smirked suggestively. "And it's not as if he  
doesn't like you, I mean, you should've seen the way he was  
watching you yesterday!"  
  
'He was laughing at me, not adoring me...' He clenched his jaw  
tightly, annoyed. And there were many complications to the  
relationship. For one, both their identities were shams. They  
were terrorists. They were terrorists fighting in a war. They  
were terrorists fighting in a war where they were wanted dead by  
all sides because they were Gundam pilots. And they were both  
-guys-. But there was no voicing those complications out loud,  
so he quickly made up his own.  
  
"It's dishonorable," Wufei explained finally. "Where I come  
from, girls can't simply -choose- who they want to be with  
unless they want to bring shame to their families. Their parents  
choose their husbands for them, it's tradition."  
  
"Oh please," she dismissed it irritably. "This is AC 195, not  
195 AD, surely no one follows that stuff anymore."  
  
Stupid women...Wait, why was he even -considering- a  
relationship with Heero Yuy, let alone discussing it idly like  
this with some random teenage girl?  
  
Wufei growled a series of curses in Chinese, earning an  
affronted look from Rose. Even if she didn't understand a word  
he had said, the tone used seemed to clue her in. "I'm going to  
the library, I'm not in the mood for breakfast right now," he  
muttered, abruptly stalking off down the nearest corridor  
and...finding himself at the doors to the stables. He slipped  
out and sat on the top of the stone steps, tossing his things  
aside as he let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"What are you doing out here Wufei?"  
  
"Trying to keep from blowing up this idiotic school, what does  
it look like?" he snapped waspishly, glaring at Heero's  
approaching figure.  
  
"Somebody's in a good mood today," Heero replied dryly, standing  
eye-level to him standing from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I want this ridiculous mission done and over with so I don't  
have to deal with aggravating females and their incessant  
questions!" Wufei burst out furiously.  
  
Heero regarded him calmly. "What are they bothering you about  
now?"  
  
"It's still the same as before! I thought maybe they'd get off  
my back after seeing me k-" He faltered, a pink tinge creeping  
back into his features. "-k- well, you know...yesterday after  
class, but it's only gotten worse! Bothering me about you, maybe  
this was a horrible idea, we should have left it alone after I  
ran into you on the path, then maybe this wouldn't be such a  
problem."  
  
"It isn't that bad, is it?"  
  
Wufei looked up at the Japanese pilot, confused. It almost  
didn't sound like he was talking about the girls harassing  
him..."Don't tell me you really think us pretending to be in  
some secret l-love affair would be better?" He swore mentally.  
  
Really, what was wrong with him today? Flushing whenever he  
thinks about their kiss and not even able to say the words to  
describe it without stammering...  
  
"Well, it might get them to leave you alone if you give them  
what they want," Heero shrugged slightly, his expression not  
betraying any of his own thoughts.  
  
"B- but that would mean-"  
  
"We would have to put on a display during the riding lessons,"  
he finished shortly.  
  
Unbidden, the image from just a mere few hours before of them in  
the grass surfaced in Wufei's mind and he found himself  
momentarily speechless at what he was insinuating. "Why can't we  
just finish the mission tonight?"  
  
This got an eyebrow raise from Heero. "Weren't you the one who  
agreed we needed more time to gather information?"  
  
"It's just a precaution, isn't it? It won't be the first time  
we've gone in and destroyed a base with little data- we can do  
it again and get this over with, then there would be no need to  
do anything unnecessary to keep our cover, and...and then I can  
burn this uniform and never have to think of dressing like a  
female again," Wufei added lamely, fully aware of the heated  
state his face was radiating.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that Chang Wufei tried to get  
out of a mission. Besides, you pull off the babbling girl  
routine very well, so why put good acting to waste?" Heero  
smirked as the Chinese teen instantly stood up scowling and came  
down right in front of him.  
  
"This is not funny! I've had enough badgering from the other  
students here, and I'm not about to take it from you either!" He  
emphasized the last few words by jabbing him in the chest with a  
finger. Wufei looked like he could breathe fire as Heero's smirk  
widened amusedly, not at all alarmed by his anger.  
  
"Didn't we already have this argument last night about my  
mocking your femininity?"  
  
"You started it."  
  
"True. But this time you're actually showing it."  
  
Wufei was about to launch into another tirade of cursing when  
the doors behind them opened and Rose came out, taking in the  
scene with a superior 'I knew it' grin spreading across her  
lips.  
  
"Ah, I didn't mean to interrupt anything here..." she trailed  
off deliberately. "But we've got to get to class Meilan, and I'm  
sure you don't want to be late."  
  
"No, we wouldn't want that, would we?" he said through grit  
teeth, leveling both of them with a murderous glare.  
  
"Eh, well I'll just give you two a moment alone..."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I was just leaving," Heero replied curtly,  
beginning to turn away from them and start off down the path to  
the barn.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Wufei muttered, picking up his books from  
the steps to head inside, but Rose stood in the way. "What now?"  
  
"Aren't you even going to kiss him?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Why-" He was cut off and she ushered him back down the stairs  
with a little shove, making him stumble.  
  
"Honestly, you must never have dated before," she shook her head  
disbelievingly, shooing him off after Heero. "You can't just  
leave a guy hanging like that."  
  
Wufei had had just about all he could take. His temper flared  
dangerously as he brushed Rose off and caught up with Heero,  
grabbing his arm to get him to face him. "You are -so- going to  
pay for this later, Yuy," he whispered fiercely, taking hold of  
his chin and pulling him down into a quick kiss.  
  
"I know, but it was worth it."  
  
His seething turned to bewilderment as Wufei watched Heero  
walked off into stables before he was hauled inside by a  
triumphant Rose.  
  
***  
  
Wufei: *glare* Meddlesome females...  
  
DVG: She may be meddling, but how will you ever realize your  
feelings for Heero if not for her? *wink*  
  
Wufei: She's going to do -what-?  
  
DVG: *sly grin* Just wait and see, my Wufei...Just wait and  
see...  
  
Heero: I don't like the sounds of that...  
  
Click! Review! Flame...Whichever suits, just remember that all  
flames will be laughed at by the authoress...^_^ And maybe she  
might forsake for summer work long enough to write another  
chapter to one of her fics...*sweatdrop* 


	6. Chapter 6

^_^;;; Gomen ne for taking so long, Real Life's been hectic and  
I haven't had much time on the computer to write. That, and I  
got a new computer, so I had to download everything on the new  
computer and all that fun stuff, so that plus my hectic-ness  
didn't give me much time to be on the computer. *sigh* But I do  
plan on getting the next chapter to 'Imaginary' out much faster  
than this chapter. *nod* And I think there is only a couple of  
chapters left to this story (any ideas are welcome), so I can  
start the sequel to 'Blood Lust'.  
  
Yesh! The sequel! ^____^ I already have all sorts of ideas lined  
up for it, 'cause all the requests got me thinking (which isn't  
a good thing for my poor G-boys...), so I've got the sequel  
driving me crazy. ^___^  
  
But yes, now on to the horribly neglected reviews!!! *sweatdrop*  
  
Yira Heerai: Heh, yesh, torturously kawaii would be a good way  
to describe this fic. *wicked grin* But anywho, I'm glad you're  
enjoying!!! ^__^  
  
Ravenquills: Yesh, quite the branching from my usual gut  
wrenching angst. *nod* But it is quite the relief too, lemme  
tell ya! This fic has saved me so many times when 'Fatal  
Asphyxiation' or 'Imaginary' got too angst-y for me. ^_^ Of  
course, in relieving -my- torture, I tortured Wufei  
instead...*snicker* Glad you're enjoying!  
  
^.^: Lol, well I'm happy you think it's funny. Sorry it took so  
long to update!  
  
Dark Ice: Sorry for taking so long to update!! ^_^;; I don't  
believe I can accept the admiration for my time handling, since  
it didn't turn out too well this time around. *sweatdrop* But I  
promise it'll get better! I'm trying to get out chapters faster  
now that I've settled in to the swing of school and all, so  
let's hope, ne? ^_^  
  
Canyon A. Lynn: ^_^;; Gomen ne! I promise I'll try and get  
chapters out faster to my fics! I know how you feel though,  
'cause it annoys me to no end when I find some awesome story and  
it isn't updated for like ever, and here I am doing the same  
thing, but I swear I'm trying to get chapters out as fast as I  
can!! This chapter should do well more than make up for it  
though. *winks* Things -are- about to get very interesting! ^__^  
  
Lady Rune: lol! Yes, leave me alone for a while and you comeback  
to Wufei and Heero at an all girls' school and then things like  
'Fatal Asphyxiation' where Duo's abusing poor 'Fei-babe! ^_^ And  
if all goes well, at least when I finish this fic, then I'll be  
starting on that sequel to 'Blood Lust' that people keep  
endlessly emailing me for. *wicked grin* And to clear up that  
bit about kissing Heero to get back at him, Wufei wasn't kissing  
him to get back at Heero then, that was just because Rose goaded  
him into it, the 'getting back at him' is -this- chapter.  
*cackle* And boy is Wufei unprepared for the reaction he gets!  
And it is surely evil...especially the cliffie I leave it  
hanging at. ^__^  
  
Goldmund: Aww...well I'm glad you took the time to my insane  
musings and liked it! ^__^ I can't wait until I can get my new  
scanner hooked up, 'cause then I'll be able to post the lovely  
pictures I drew to go along with the lovely images of Wufei in  
drag in the fic. *grins* I'm sorry I took so long in updating,  
but I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the  
fic!! ^__^  
  
Ong: Thankies, and here's the next chapter!! ^__^  
  
TeLi: Sorry it took so long to update! Here's the next chapter!!  
^_^  
  
And now, without further ado, the chapter everyone's been dying  
to read...(I least I can only hope anyways...) ^____^;;  
  
***  
  
He needed his katana.  
  
No, scratch that. He needed Nataku to wipe St. Rosemary's  
Academy off the face of the Earth.  
  
Yes, that sounded good. Very good in fact.  
  
Unfortunately, none of the giggling mass of nerve-grating  
females seemed to notice the slightly crazed, homicidal gleam in  
Wufei's eyes as they went into the locker room. And thus had no  
clue of the ultimate demise he was planning alongside his  
compensation for Master O. And Heero.  
  
'Oh yes, Heero...' He paused in his thoughts as he mechanically  
changed into his borrowed riding outfit. He wasn't quite sure  
what to do about Heero. One minute, he wanted to throttle him,  
knowing he was silently laughing at his embarrassing situation  
and was only making matters worse by fueling people like Rose's  
belief that they were secretly dating. But then there were  
little moments like the one out on the steps that morning (or  
the one in the woods the night before) when Wufei couldn't  
positively say that Heero was only acting. And when he  
considered the idea, he turned into the schoolgirl he was only  
supposed to be pretending to be, getting flustered and blushing.  
  
Surely there had to be a logical explanation to this. There were  
almost always logical explanations for things, and he was a  
scholar, damn it, so he should be able to figure the logical  
explanation for this mess...shouldn't he?  
  
Wufei was still mulling everything over when he emerged out of  
the locker room and into the stalls, blatantly ignoring the  
excited whispering and envious stares that followed in his wake.  
  
'Annoying women,' he mused irritably. Wufei readied his horse as  
quickly as he could without arousing suspicion, since just  
yesterday he presumably didn't know how to at all, to escape the  
stifling barn.  
  
Heero sat on one of the benches near the main riding area,  
focused on making repairs to a damaged saddle. Or at least Wufei  
-assumed- he was focused, because even though he didn't spare  
him the slightest glance as he went past, there were moments  
during the lesson that he couldn't shake the feeling of being  
pinned underneath the Perfect Soldier's intense Prussian gaze.  
  
And as a person who has been under that gaze multiple times, he  
would know. But this time he couldn't brush it aside like he  
normally would, and he wasn't about to admit that it wasn't from  
the sun's heat that his face was tinged pink.  
  
"Meilaaan...Earth to Meilan, are you in there?"  
  
Wufei blinked perplexedly out of his preoccupation and found  
Rose waving her hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"Oh good, you are," she grinned knowingly, glancing  
surreptitiously over in Heero's direction. "I thought we'd lost  
you permanently in La La Land for a while there. Class is over  
in case you didn't hear Father Brown dismissing us."  
  
"Shimatta..." Wufei cursed, jerking the reins of his horse and  
moving away from smug girl before he let his temper get the  
better of him again.  
  
Heero watched in amusement as the silently seething Shenlong  
pilot rode past and strangely found himself fighting the urge to  
laugh out loud.  
  
Ah Kami-sama, was he in deep for it later tonight when they met  
up at their Gundams...  
  
***  
  
'I think, for the first time in my entire life, that I'm  
actually afraid.' Heero thought detachedly, his cobalt eyes  
hovering warily over the screen of his laptop as the Chinese  
typhoon emerged through the trees rather haphazardly dressed in  
normal attire. On the outside, he appeared the flawless picture  
of calm, but it didn't take an empath like Quatre to -see- the  
palpable rage radiating from his lithe figure.  
  
And the moment Wufei's irate glow came into view, the Perfect  
Soldier felt a small trickle of fear.  
  
The next thing Heero knew was the warmth of his laptop had been  
removed from his crossed legs and the fact that he was pinned to  
the ground being kissed senseless.  
  
Then punched. Hard. In the jaw.  
  
"BASTARD!" Wufei snarled, releasing his arms and standing up  
stiffly.  
  
"Something tells me I highly deserved that...but exactly -why-  
isn't really coming to mind right now..." Heero rubbed the side  
of his face as Wufei spluttered indignant remarks in Mandarin.  
  
"Just- just because- because you're YOU! Gods! You're nothing  
but- but a bastard!"  
  
"Yes, I believe you established that particular character flaw  
very clearly," he replied with a hint of wryness. "Though I  
don't see how 'just being me' is in any way worthy of a right  
hook to the jaw."  
  
Wufei colored a lovely shade of crimson and turned his head,  
letting his still unbound hair hide his embarrassment. Now he  
knew why so many women left their hair down, it was a very good  
method of escape. "I don't know either," he muttered almost  
inaudibly.  
  
Heero allowed an eyebrow to raise slightly in disbelief. "There  
must be some logical explanation for calling me a bastard and  
assaulting me."  
  
'Yes, the logical explanation...but I don't have a single  
clue...I must truly be a dishonorable scholar.'  
  
"Its- it's precisely as I said, it's just -you-," Wufei answered  
irritably. "I never know what you're thinking or what you're  
going to do or what you're going to say- and- and it's just so  
damn confusing!"  
  
He frowned. "That's what soldiers are supposed to be, aren't  
they? Unpredictable so the enemy can't realize a pattern in  
their technique. So it shouldn't matter."  
  
"Yes, yes, that's all good for the enemy, but what  
about...allies?" Wufei tested the final word with extreme  
caution. This unforeseen response received shock from both  
teens; Heero was unmistakably taken off guard, staring as his  
Chinese partner fell silent.  
  
"'Allies'?" he repeated just as tentatively.  
  
Wufei looked away again. "Ah- well, it's just a thought, I mean-  
it's only, this mission has gotten me so confused- I don't know  
what to think any more," he admitted frankly. It wasn't as if he  
had any shred of dignity left anyway, so why not just be honest?  
"And this whole sham we've got going for the mission isn't  
helping at all, I can't tell what's acting from what's real."  
  
The uneasiness around them really wasn't helping much either.  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"What?" Wufei blinked, forgetting his discomfort.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you," now it was Heero's turn to look  
away. "I can't tell the difference either. My training tells me  
that I should abort the mission and leave you on your own before  
things become too complicated, but it became complicated the  
moment I offered to exploit the relationship as a cover-up so we  
wouldn't look so suspicious."  
  
Wufei knew he had to be gaping like an idiot. That was  
definitely -not- something you heard from Heero Yuy's mouth  
every day. Or even once a year. Well, he hadn't known the Wing  
pilot long enough to know, but he considered himself a pretty  
good judge of character and this certainly wasn't a kind of  
conversation he held among other people frequently.  
  
"So...so what are you trying to tell me Heero?"  
  
At the timid use of his first name, the Japanese teen was on his  
feet in front of Wufei, returning the mind-boggling kiss he had  
greeted him with.  
  
Sans the right hook to the jaw and paternity insults of course.  
  
***  
  
w00t, I really hated just leaving you hanging like that...okay,  
so I don't...but that was just the perfect place to leave off.  
^___^  
  
Click! Review! Flame! Whichever suits...just know that the  
authoress would find nothing but amusement in the flames...^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7 FINALLY!

Hey all! As promised, an update on Sweet Revenge! For anyone who's still interested in this, I'm really, really sorry that it's taken this long to update, and I promise that I'll try to get chapters out faster to this story and 'Imaginary'. *sweatdrop* Real Life and my muses just aren't cooperating with me right now. O.o; So to any of my poorly neglected reviewers, I'm very sorry for all this mess!  
  
(PS: Shella-chan! My poor, neglected favorite-ness reviewer! *snuggle* Once again, I've been graced with another lovely review, and it's taken me this long to update! *dies* Please don't hate me! But yes, I -do- plan on starting a sequel to 'Blood Lust' once the insanity of 'Imaginary' and this story die down a bit. I have a whole complex, mind-blowing plotline mapped out just for it, all I need is the time to sit and start writing out, so thus, it is planned to begin after these two fics are completed unless my muses get the better of me and make me start writing it anyways. *sweatdrop* And yesh, I've seen Vampire Hunter D, very awesome movie! ^_^ Anywho, please forgive the delays! *bows* {And btw, your lovely 'next morning' idea is incorporated into this chapter...^_^})  
  
On with the show, ne? ^_^;  
  
***  
  
'This is becoming a particularly -annoying- morning ritual...' Wufei thought darkly as Rose's pounding on the door pried his sleeping eyes open the next morning.  
  
Then he looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized he had little less than ten minutes to put on clothes and get to class.  
  
"DAMN!" Wufei shot up off his stomach, instantly regretting his hasty movement as his face screwed up in a pained grimace.  
  
"Meilan? Are you okay in there?" Rose asked, her concern clear even through the thick oak door.  
  
He clumsily clasped the voice distorter around his neck and snatched up garments from the floor that looked like part of his uniform. "Yes! I'm fine! Hold on! I- I slept in-" Wufei winced again, though not entirely in pain this time, as he pulled off his rumpled tank top. He had no time to shower before he changed unless he wanted to be -really- late.  
  
Great.  
  
"Oh, well I'm heading off to class so I'm not late, so I'll see there, all right?" Rose called out again.  
  
"Fine!" Wufei pulled on his knee-high stockings and shoes as he stumbled unsteadily around the room gathering his things before rushing out the door just as gracefully, running his fingers through his untamed raven mane.  
  
Entering the class and sliding into his seat as much dignity as he could muster as he flinched, he could not ignore the suggestive eyebrow that Rose had lifted in his direction.  
  
Wufei had the feeling that today was going to be a very...interesting day, if the start of it said anything.  
  
And he meant that in the very worst possible way imaginable.  
  
***  
  
Heero couldn't hold the amused smile fighting to slip onto his face back any longer as he took in the sight before him. Wufei was talking with Father Brown by the fence, attempting to stammer out an excuse to get out of the riding lesson for the day, but it seemed extreme nerves inhibited his multilingual abilities. His facade was a brilliant shade of red that could be seen all the way from the barn entrance where Heero stood as his English and Mandarin blended together. Heero turned his head to the side as someone rode up behind him snickering.  
  
"What's wrong with Meilan, Mister Yuy?" Rose asked innocently, feigning a look of concern. "She's been acting odd all morning."  
  
He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "And why would you think I have anything to do with it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know...maybe because you're -dating- her, perhaps?" she smirked, all innocent pretense forgotten. "If it's what I think is wrong, then I suggest being a little more gentle next time." Rose winked lecherously and rode off.  
  
Heero's face got distinctly warmer as he was suddenly reminded of Duo and his perverted sense of humor, but his train of thought was interrupted by Wufei stalking up to him, hissing something in Chinese that didn't sound particularly friendly.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"WOMEN!" he burst out savagely, glaring dangerously.  
  
"Ah, I see now." Heero replied, the amused smile returning. "The roots of all evil."  
  
"Although...they do have their advantages," Wufei admitted grudgingly. "I got out of class by claiming I was on my..." he muttered in Mandarin under his breath.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes, well, I couldn't exactly tell a -priest- the real reason why, now could I?" Wufei growled, making them both turn a rather nice pink color.  
  
"No, I don't think he would have taken -that- very leniently," Heero said uneasily.  
  
"I swear, I have never been so thoroughly embarrassed in my entire life..." he glowered darkly at his Mary Janes. "But since I probably would have embarrassed myself more if I tried riding, I would prefer this than the alternative. He said to assist you since I'm not riding, so we'll have time to talk about tonight. We -are- completing the mission tonight, right?"  
  
Heero led the way as they entered the barn. "If you feel up to it, then it would be best. We've let our presence here get too conspicuous."  
  
"It can't help that the 'new girl' got the absurdly handsome stable hand as a paramour," Wufei smirked. "Knowing the ludicrous women here, our disappearance will be described as something from a romance novel."  
  
"Romance novel?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The disgustingly soppy stories where the beautiful woman always gets the mysterious man," he rolled his eyes sardonically.  
  
"So now you're a beautiful woman?"  
  
Wufei's gaze shot up and glared daggers at his Japanese partner. "You know what I meant, Yuy."  
  
"Hai. Relena reads those damned things too," Heero shook his head.  
  
"So -that's- why she stalks you," he snickered. "She's expecting some sort of fairytale love affair like in that trash women read."  
  
"Unfortunately she also doesn't catch the hint that it will never happen," he snorted, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Mmm...Especially now," Wufei's lips spread into a wickedly catlike smile as he stood unnecessarily close to Heero. "So what's on our agenda for today, -Mister- Yuy?" He purred, running his skilled fingers over the contours of his face until they met silky chocolate brown hair to play with.  
  
The temperature suddenly became twenty degrees hotter around them.  
  
"I do believe we have roughly an hour before anyone will come in here," Heero breathed, his arms snaking around Wufei's slender waist as he chased the Cheshire Cat grin away with a searing kiss.  
  
The mission plans were long forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Yeah, kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer I swear!  
  
(Was this chapter evil enough for ya, Shella-chan? I do believe that was an excellent idea to use, and I thank you! *snuggle* ^_^)  
  
Click! Review! Flame (I know you want to...)! 


End file.
